Get 27
by Petit hrisson
Summary: Un pari perdu, une personne sobre autour de trop d'alcool ? Un commencement parfait pour une amitié légendaire n'est-ce pas ?


Get 27

_Plus que 19 minutes_.

Keith repoussa sa manche sur sa montre, et grogna. _Plus que ? Plutôt « encore » 19 minutes._

Mais bon avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans encombre, et prétendre qu'il n'avait pas gaspillé une nuit de sa vie.

Quelqu'un le bouscula, _encore_, et il faillit renverser le contenu de son gobelet. Non pas que ç'aurait été du gaspillage, le liquide étant un mix douteux d'alcool beaucoup trop sucré et trop _vert_ à son gout, mais toutes les implications qu'il était à des années lumières de sa zone de confort le rendaient de plus en plus nerveux.

Ce n'était pas pour se donner un genre qu'il avait toujours refusé de sortir, car seulement l'idée d'un espace rempli d'inconnus serrés les uns contre les autres dansant au rythme de musique tellement forte qu'on pouvait en ressentir les vibrations dans son corps entier suffisait à le révulser.

Mais Lance n'était pas de cet avis. Lance pensait que Keith ne savait pas comment s'amuser.

Et Lance avait gagné un pari.

Grace à l'intervention divine de Hunk, il avait pu échapper à la torture de la boîte de nuit et se retrouvait donc dans une fête privée chez une connaissance de Lance, lequel n'avait pas perdu une minute pour larguer Keith en faveur d'une énième fille.

_14 minutes._

Il aurait pu partir juste après être entré et Lance ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte, mais il avait promis de rester deux heures après de longues négociations, et Keith tenait ses promesses.

Depuis le dernier quart d'heure, il s'était lentement dirigé à travers la foule de pièces en pièces vers la sortie pour pourvoir sortir à la seconde à laquelle les deux heures promises se termineraient.

Il était à présent dans le couloir, et _plus que 10 minutes. _

Keith sentait déjà l'euphorie de la douce délivrance se répandre dans son corps, encore un tout petit peu et il serait libre, _plus que_ _4 minutes !_

« HEEEEYYYYY »

L'appel s'accompagna d'un corps entier qui s'avachit sans honte sur lui, laissant Keith supporter le poids d'un adulte beaucoup trop grand et plus que musclé.

L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes plus tôt se transforma en un instant en colère explosive se répandant dans son sang aussi vite que les battements de son cœur le permettaient.

Keith se retourna furieusement pour savoir _qui _aurait l'insigne honneur de mourir ce soir, seulement pour se retrouver nez à nez (littéralement, leur visage n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres) avec Takashi Shirogane, communément appelé Shiro, star du campus, étudiant modèle, et pourtant complètement bourré et écroulé sur Keith.

« Mais – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tiens-toi debout tout seul, bordel ! »

Maintenant, un après-midi tranquille, Keith n'aurait jamais été aussi violent avec Shiro. Mais le fait était qu'il était 2 heures du matin, qu'il était fatigué, et _sur le point de partir, merde !_

« Oups, désolé … » Shiro se releva difficilement, en gardant une main sur l'épaule de Keith pour ne pas tomber. Avec un sourire de travers, il enfonça son index dans le torse de ce dernier et proclama « Toi ! Toi tu dois boire ! »

Keith prit une grande respiration, écarta ses pieds pour se stabiliser, et imagina sa colère sortir de son corps par ses jambes puis dans le sol. Shiro n'était pas une mauvaise personne, et même s'il s'interposait en ce moment entre lui et sa liberté, il ne méritait pas de mourir ce soir.

C'est donc d'un ton effrayamment contrôlé qu'il répondit « Non. J'ai déjà bu. Et je pars bientôt. »

« Quoooiiiii ?! Tu pars ? Alors je pars avec toi ! »

Keith aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Satan ne le laisse pas partir aussi facilement.

Il répondit avec indignation, en appuyant chacun de ses mots. « C'est. Hors. De. Question ! »

A cela Shiro commença à bouder, prit Keith dans ses bras, frotta leurs têtes ensemble et se mit à gémir que c'était vraiment méchant de dire des choses comme ça, qu'il voulait juste qu'ils soient amis, mais qu'il était méchant avec lui !

Keith sentit les regards des gens autour de lui et réussit difficilement à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Shiro.

« Tu as juste à partir tout seul ! Demande à quelqu'un de te raccompagner, où est Adam ? »

Si Shiro était connu, ses proches l'étaient tout autant. Que ce soit Lotor, son meilleur ami douteux, ou Adam, son copain parfait.

Mais les yeux de Shiro s'embuèrent et il reprit Keith dans ses bras.

« Adam m'a quitté. Je suis venu tout seul ». Et il commença à pleurer doucement.

Keith ne put retenir un grognement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

A présent les gens autour d'eux commençaient vraiment à les fixer et Keith décida de capituler.

« Ok. Tu viens avec moi, on se tire d'ici. »

Shiro releva la tête de son épaule, et lui sourit de la même façon que les gens que Keith avait envie de protéger du monde. Merde. La gentillesse était sa faiblesse. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, et tira Shiro par le bras vers la porte en gardant la tête baissée.

« Allez, plus vite on serra sortis de ce four humain, mieux je me porterai. » il marmonna.

* * *

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, et réfléchît.

Shiro s'était révélé incapable de marcher seul, encore moins de descendre les escaliers. Il était donc de nouveau affalé contre Keith qui devait pratiquement le porter.

Celui-ci avait bien vite oublié son moment de faiblesse, l'irritation était rapidement revenue à la charge.

Il avait pensé qu'une fois sorti de l'appartement, la nuit serait enfin finie, mais il devait se faire une raison. Il devait maintenant s'occuper d'un ivrogne.

Keith n'était que joie.

Il secoua un peu Shiro dans ses bras.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On rentre chez moi à pieds, c'est pas très loin, et tu dors sur le canapé. »

« Je vais dormir chez toi ? Oh wow ! »

Ok. Le sourire de travers combiné aux joues rouges étaient adorables, et avaient provoqué chez lui un petit rire. Mais ! Ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment. La priorité, c'était rentrer et enfin mettre un terme à cette journée.

Keith commença à marcher et poussa Shiro avec son bras pour qu'il le suive.

« Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et juste comme ça, c'est pas vraiment sûr de suivre des gens que tu ne connais pas jusque chez eux. »

Si Keith faisait la conversation, c'était simplement pour éviter que Shiro s'endorme. Tout à fait. Pas du tout parce qu'il voulait entendre le Shiro insouciant qui riait à tout ce que disait Keith. Pas du tout.

« Mais je te connais ! »

Keith haussa un sourcil à ça. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, étaient dans des cours différents, dans des années différentes, et ne pratiquaient pas le même sport. Et il était loin d'être aussi connu que Shiro.

Lequel sembla indigné par l'expression sceptique de Keith.

« Mais si ! Tu es Keith, l'ami de Lance, qui est l'ami d'Allura, qui est mon amie. ». Puis, avec un air de finalité, « donc je te connais. »

Keith laissa échapper un petit rire et releva la tête vers le ciel. Même s'ils étaient en ville, ils étaient dans une rue peu éclairée où on voyait bien les étoiles.

En effet, Lance avait essayé de flirter avec Allura. Et même si elle l'avait sans cesse repoussé, ses sentiments s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mais il avait finalement plus ou moins renoncé quand elle s'était mis en couple avec Lotor.

Keith suspectait que ces récents évènements étaient plus la raison de la présence de Lance à la soirée que le pari. Pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, aurait dit Pidge.

« - Ok tu sais comment je m'appelle. Mais qui te dit que je ne vais pas juste te ligoter dès qu'on arrive pour ensuite te vendre à ton fan club ?

\- Parce que tu es un mec bien. »

L'air de finalité qui sortait de ces paroles surpris Keith. Comment Shiro pouvait affirmer un truc pareil ? Keith était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Shiro ne fit qu'augmenter sa confusion en se redressant et en le tenant fermement par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir droit et que son regard était légèrement flou, il semblait se préparer à un discours sérieux.

« Keith. Keith écoute moi. Tu m'écoutes ? Ok Keith écoute bien. Toi … Je … Je ne veux pas passer à côté de personnes formidables comme toi, ok ? Je veux … mieux … mieux te connaitre, ouais ! Alors … Alors … Oh merde pousse toi j- »

Shiro repoussa brusquement Keith, qui ne savait pas quelles pensées prioriser dans sa tête. La vue de Shiro qui vomissait dans une poubelle dans la rue à deux heures du matin ? Le fait qu'il ait plus ou moins avoué l'avoir observé de loin depuis un moment ? Ou la couleur vert fluo de son vomis, est-ce que c'était même possible d'obtenir une couleur pareille, est-ce qu'il n'avait bu que ça ?

Il soupira et aida Shiro à se relever.

« - Keiiiith ! Tu veux être mon ami ?

Un temps de silence.

\- Ok. »

La star du campus, complètement bourrée et braillant une version approximation de « Tu es mon ami » de Toy Story voulait être son ami, qui était Keith pour se rebeller contre le destin ?

« - Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je suis Woody et tu es Buzz.

\- Ok Keith ! »


End file.
